Yo te vi en un tren
by Shiawase Day
Summary: Espero verte mañana puntual en el mismo vagón, descuida esperare afuera para subirme contigo y no perder nuestra rutina. Okikagu


**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, a ti que me lees. Espero que hayas festejado a tu manera y te hayas divertido.**

 **Seguiré en este fandom de Gintama con mucho Okikagu, porque Okikagu es amor y madrazos. Hermoso ¿no?**

 **Recuerda dejar tu bello comentario y votar.**

 **Esta canción esta inspirada en _YO TE VI EN UN TREN- ENANITOS VERDES._**

* * *

Te mire por enésima vez, a pesar de llevar el uniforme no puedo imaginar recordarte con el _qipao_ rojo que sueles usar cuando estas fuera del horario escolar. Es cierto que vivimos en Japón, me importa un rábano tu vestimenta. Pero verte con este vestido llamativo me hacía preguntar en silencio, si eres extranjera ¿Acaso eres de China? ¿Acaso es un cosplay?

Hasta que no me entere de tu nombre serás "la chica china", la afortunada chica que tiene mi entera atención.

Si, puedo ir a hablarte, ¿sabes que tan popular soy? De seguro se te cae la baba si te hablo, así como cuando te quedas dormida en pleno viaje.

No me importa que esta sea la veinteava vez que te vea en este mes, siempre he buscado la manera de sentarme frente de ti. Un vago intento por llamar tu atención sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Una vez me senté a su lado, al girar mi cabeza para ver los paraderos y sin haberlo planeado respire el aroma a fresas que desprendía tu cabello, eres más pequeña que yo, sin duda, esa cara redonda me hace desconfiar si ya acabas la adolescencia, espero que seas de esas que la adolescencia les llega de golpe al hacerse mayores, porque como me entere que tienes menos de dieciséis me uniré a una marcha que pidan que te legalicen.

He notado de lo blanca que es tu piel. Sin querer te he comparado. No me culpes porque es notorio el contraste de tu piel con los demás.

Te he visto veinte veces y mi mirada nunca se ha despegado de ti ¿Cómo es que no me ves? ¿Quieres que sea obvio? Como si pudieras leerme la mente te pregunto: ¿Debería ir y tirarte una patada en el trasero? O te gustaran cariñosos, que te atrapen por sorpresa con un beso.

Lo pienso detenidamente y si, eres más pequeña que yo. Una de las tantas veces que subimos juntos, y el tren repleto como usualmente sucede en hora punta, tenía que llegar antes. Era el día que me tocaba asear el salón y aunque no haría nada puesto que Yamazaki se encargaría de todo, era una buena excusa para ponerme a pegar chicles en el asiento de Hijibaka, sin que nadie lo supiera, así como dejar una cursi carta de amor en el casillero del afeminado del salón de al lado firmado con el nombre de ese adicto a la mayonesa.

Me he desviado del tema, pero ya te hablare de ellos. El punto es que ese día estuve parado detrás de ti. Si, sonara pervertido. Lo soy, es algo que descubrirás, es más te gustara. Entre más inocentes se ven, causan más sorpresas. Además, quisiera no pensar en esto, pero debes estar acostumbrada a bromas mal intencionada, porque el uniforme que traes es de una escuela que antes fue solo de hombres. De hecho, busque y esa escuela tiene la fama de formar delincuentes. Sé que tanto en la parte secundaria y en la preparatoria la cantidad de alumnos hombres es mayor al de las mujeres. Eso significa que sabes que tan ruin pueden ser las personas en ese mundo, tratando con varios chicos problemas en un salón. Sin embargo, no te imagino a lado de un matón.

No puedo evitar el sonreír, te imagino a mi lado ayudándome a hacer bromas para el bastardo ese de Hijibaka. Otra vez me desvié, debo tener esto en mente para contarte, como te decía estuve detrás de ti, note la diferencia de altura nuevamente. Y cuando en tren dio un freno inesperado nuestros cuerpos chocaron, pude sentir tu delgado cuerpo y lo estrecha que era tu cintura.

Tú no eres de esas chicas con clase. El pantalón bajo de tu falda grita que no eres como otras, además te he visto comer esas asquerosas tiras de _sukonbu_ , entendí porque el olor de fresas era tan fuerte de seguro querías opacar el asqueroso aroma de esas algas.

Llegamos a la estación de Kabuki-chou. Me levante antes que tú para salir, sé que te bajas aquí y que tomamos el mismo camino, lo extraño es como no te vi antes. Tú no pasas desapercibida. Tu cabello bermellón y tus ojos azules que son tapados por unos enormes lentes de horrible gusto, mejor para mi seria estresante que alguien más los vea y se quede prendado soñando contigo. Si, como yo. Sueño con poner wasabi en tu nariz mientras que pongo un palillo en tu boca impidiendo que lo cierres. Y ver tu rostro suplicando que te ayude. Luego que pidas que te mime y que aceptes que te ponga un collar.

Decido seguirte hasta tu casa, simplemente porque quiero comprar un pastel de fresa para mi hermana. Tu no tienes nada que ver, no es mi culpa que la panadería quede pasando tu casa.

Veo que abres la puerta siendo recibida por una enorme bestia blanca, la primera vez me quede congelado al ver como este saltaba sobre ti, pensé que te comería y tendría que decirte _"Adiós, chica china del tren. Fue corto conocerte, pero te recordare cuando vea esas algas asquerosas"_ , luego lo llamaste por su nombre abrazándolo y empujándolo adentro. Supongo que eso es todo chica china.

No se tu edad, ni tu nombre. Vi la placa de tu casa con el apellido "Yato", te seré sincero no me gusta. Definitivamente no te queda. Pero tengo la solución a ese problema.

Espero verte mañana puntual en el mismo vagón, descuida te esperare afuera para subirme contigo y no perder nuestra rutina.


End file.
